


Eyes on the Ball

by Lunar_Steller



Series: MCYT Fics idk why i created [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BRO REMEMBER THAT SCENE, DOES LANI HAVE A TAG I MADE HER ONE ANYWAY, Dream and Purpled are siblings, F/M, For the oc and Eret, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, HEAVILY BASED ON HAIKYUU, I ALSO WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER LIKE THAT TOO, I WROTE THE TAGS BEFORE I ADDED RANBOO IM SORRY, No one asked for this but ok, SUSAN IS THE VP, THEY ARE TWINS-, Theres only 1 main oc, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Volleyball, all are platonic unless they actually are together or i want to add it, also t because goddamn these people swear, kind of based on the actual characters, sleepy bois + tubbo as family, t for language, theyre genderfluid, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Steller/pseuds/Lunar_Steller
Summary: The MCYT volleyball fic no one asked for.A fallen powerhouse. They were known for their athletics. But one fell.But one has to fall before they can fly.*CHAPTER 1 IS A PREVIEW IM SORRY*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Matthew Patrick, Darryl Noveschosch & Phil Watson, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Everyone & Everyone, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick, Safiya Nygaard/Tyler Williams, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino/Mike Lamond, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, everyone is friends - Relationship
Series: MCYT Fics idk why i created [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MCYT fic, please dont judge.

Tubbo focused his mind on the ball.

 _Away from the defence._ He thought. His eyes shifted away from Lunar and SapNap. _Away from the power spikers._ His eyes went away from Dream and Techno.

He threw the ball up.

_Aim for the weak recievers._

He ran and jumped.

_Aim for Tommy._

He hit the ball. It floated over the net.

Then, it dropped. Right as Tommy was about to reach it.

The sound of a whistle echoed around the gym.

His eyes lit up.

He had scored.


	2. The Freshmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day and 6 kids meet in their first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR IM GOING TO ADD RANBOO I SWEAR

-Tommy-

I remember when I first got into volleyball. Nothing really gave me more of a thrill than blocking the other team’s ace. Or hitting a great spike with a great set from my best friend and twin brother. We had moved to the states a few years ago from Britain, so it has been an adjustment between the different school systems. We learned to expect everything and question nothing considering the state we live in. Florida.

“Tubbo, are you ready?” I asked. We were standing near the front of the school. Our older brothers, Wilbur, and Dave (who we call Techno) went ahead before us since they were older and Juniors.

“Yeah, I guess,” He responded.

“Tubbo, it’s going to be fine. You’ll be in the same classes as me, alright?”

He nodded. He took a deep breath, then we walked onto campus. Other students were filling into the hallways when we got there.

“Room 273, so on the 2nd floor. We got Dad first Tommy,” Tubbo had said brightly, looking towards the stairs. The hall was getting more crowded as time went on. “Hopefully, we aren’t late.”

“You read my mind, didn’t you?” I asked, making sure I was moving with the crowd.

“I was born 3 minutes before you,”

“Yeah, yeah, stop flexing,”

We walked up the stairs that were quickly filling up. I had only been at school for 5 minutes and I already couldn’t wait for volleyball tryouts.

\- How does one write walking up the stairs it’s not that interesting. These random notes are A/Ns, sorry -

We found our room fairly quickly. The projector displayed a seating chart. The chart didn’t seem to have an obvious pattern that I could see, so I just looked for my name. I found my seat and immediately went there to prepare for class. Tubbo and I were at the same table with 4 other people. Before I sat down, I made sure to look at the other names.

_Table 3: Alexis Quackity, Karl Jacobs, Niki Nihachu, Toby Soot-Watson, Tommy Soot-Watson, Lunar Supēsu._

Some of the family names were a bit odd, but I chose to ignore them in turn of looking for my table. Each of the tables had labels hanging off the side of one of the desks that were closest to the door, so I just had to look for ‘3.’

I found it soon enough. There were only 5 tables by any chance, but I found it, nonetheless. There were two people at the table at the moment, a girl with dyed pink hair and a boy with light curly mousey brown hair. They sat diagonally from each other, the girl sitting near the back, on the right side, and the boy was sitting in the middle on the left.

 _They look friendly,_ I thought. I looked over at Tubbo. He looked kinda scared to meet them. It was our first day at a new school after all. It was for everybody. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to be as comforting as I could. Tubbo met my gaze and relaxed a bit. He nodded, understanding what I was trying to convey. After that, Tubbo seemed to feel better, so I turned back to the table. I smiled at the pair sitting at the table and sat down in the closest seat to me, next to the curly-haired boy. Tubbo did the same and sat next to the girl, in front of the boy. “Hi, I’m Tommy,” I said to them. “And this is my brother Tu- Toby.”

The girl smiled. “I figured as much,” She said. Her voice was soft, kind, and very soothing. “Only siblings have a bond like the both of you.”

Tubbo smiled from his seat. “Thanks! You can call me Tubbo by the way,” He said. His voice wavered slightly, but he maintained his composure.

“I’m Niki, so you know,”

Tubbo smiled in reply. “Nice to meet you!”

“I guess that leaves me,” said the boy right next to me. “I’m Karl and I wish I had a sibling, like you two.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Really? Our family has 2 sets of twins in the same generation. Ours,” I said, raising an eyebrow.

“Tommy,” Tubbo warned. “I will sic Dad on you.”

“Who’s your dad?” Karl asked.

“The teacher. Don’t worry about us getting his favor. He absolutely 100% will give us harder stuff.”

“Your dad sounds awesome,”

“He honestly is,”

We happily continue to talk and get to know each other before there is a burst through the door. I look over towards the noise and saw that the cause was two people. A fairly small, seemingly female, kid, a foot smaller than me myself, I think, with black hair and eyes. They looked kind of androgynous, so I didn’t want to assume. Other, a boy with fairly similar features except he had a beanie covering his hair.

“Q, what the fuck? You almost made us late,” The smaller “whispered.”

“How was I supposed to know that it was your beanie?” The boy responded.

“It literally has a little poofball at the end and yours doesn’t,”

“Dude, look we’re at the same table,”

The boy was obviously trying to change the subject and it worked, miraculously.

“Oh!” The smaller figure said, looking back at our table, I think, “Looks like everyone else is here too!”

The pair walked over to the table ( _So I was right,_ I thought) and gave the group smiles. “Hi, I’m Lunar Supesu! I’m genderfluid and currently go by He/They pronouns. I was born female.” They said.

“And I’m Alexis Quackity, but just call me Quackity. He/Him pronouns for me,” He said, “Nice to meet you all!”

Tubbo gave them a smile and introduced himself, as well. They both sat down, Quackity in front of me, Lunar in front of Niki.

Then the bell rang, and Dad walked in.

“Hello everyone, I’m Philza Soot-Watson. You can call me Phil, Philza, and Mr. Soot-Watson,” He said, writing it on the whiteboard.

I immediately raised my hand. He nodded at me, saying, “Yes?”

“Can we call you Philza Minecraft?”

There were scattered laughs across the room. “Yes, you can call me Philza Minecraft all you want,” He said.

There was a small smile on his face.

“Continuing on. As you may notice, two of the students here share my last name. That would be because they are my kids, and yes, they are twins. No, I will not be making this class easier for them because they are my kids. I just know how they are like more than others. The only reason I put them together is that they work well together,” He proceeded to say. He waved his hand before proceeding with, “Anyways, on to attendance!”

I saw Tubbo smile and I knew this year was gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is bad


	3. The Sophomores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Purpled prepare for their first day of school, they meet some of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Purp's past, there will be a mark when you get there, so if its potentially triggering for you, you can skip it.

-Dream-

You know how your siblings always know how to annoy you to the fullest extent? Well, mine are pros.

I, Clay Conner Anderson, sophomore outside hitter on the Jebediah Mineson High School volleyball team, and future ace, had to wake up to ‘Heather’ by Conan Grey for the millionth time. It’s even worse when they’re singing at the top of their lungs. “DRIST, GREY, STOP PLEASE,” I try to say over the music.

“YOU GAVE HER YOUR SWEATER

IT’S JUST POLYESTER

BUT YOU LIKE HER BETTER

I WISH I WERE HEATHER!” The pair sang.

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed, brushing my hair out of my face.

“Get out!” I try to say while pushing them out. I attempted to get Greyson, or Purpled, out the room first. Even though he was two inches taller than me at 6’5, I was still stronger than him. Drista laughed and turned off the music.

“This would be a lot easier if you just got up, like, 10 minutes ago, Clay,” Drista told me. I rolled my eyes and went back to trying to get Purpled out the door.

“Shut up, Drista,” I shot back.

Out of the 5 kids my parents had, my older brother and sister have already graduated and moved out, leaving me, Grey, and Drista. It fell on me to take them to school in the morning, since both our parents got up early to get to work.

“Can you guys go so I can get dressed?” I asked the pair. Purpled looked at me, a slight bit of worry in his eyes.

“You better hurry, I don’t wanna be late to class. It’s my first day, I don’t wanna be lost,” He told me.

/ / TW for Jail, meth labs, and childhood trauma, skip this paragraph if you need to. Just know that Purpled is adopted / /

 _Oh, yeah, he’s a freshie now,_ I thought. Sometimes I forget that he’s a year younger than me. Greyson was adopted when he was young, he knows he is, our parents told him. His birth parents were friends of theirs, come to find out they had a meth lab in the room adjacent to his and they weren’t taking proper care of him. Luckily, they were put in jail and won’t be getting out anytime soon. I don’t think Grey’s going to go back to them when and if they’re released. He’s just so immaturely mature for his age, just like Drista. I looked at him and smiled.

“Course, Violet,” I responded. His birth name was Greyson James Violet. When my parents adopted him, they just added Anderson to the end and made Violet one of his middle names to kind of honor his past. That where the nickname ‘Purpled’ came from. Ever since we found out about his past, he became a lot closer with Drista and I. Though he has a troubled past, he only remembers bits and pieces of it. Thankfully, he didn’t develop DID, or dissociative identity disorder, because he would have to live with the fact that a seemingly “good” thing was caused by something terrible.

He gave me a smile and walked out of the room. “If you don’t hurry, I will put on ‘Heather’ again,” He responded.

I walked over to my dresser on the wall adjacent to my bed and started to take clothes out of my dresser.

“Yeah, yeah, got it,”

Purpled nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Drista. “We have leftover donuts from yesterday, still. Make sure to grab one and take one of your meds, alright?” She told me.

“Stop babying me, Drista. I remember,”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Dreamer boy,” she said, before walking out.

I laughed slightly and continued what I was doing. I changed my clothes before taking my meds. _ADHD is the best, best thing ever_ , I thought sarcastically.

‘Dream,’ my nickname, given to me because I was always daydreaming where ever I was. It started off as ‘Daydream,’ but everyone just shortened it to ‘Dream’ after a while.

I put on my socks and tied up my shoes. I immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed a donut, swinging my school backpack over my shoulder. Then I grabbed the keys to my car, which is technically my dad’s, but Mom drops him off on her way to work, and the keys to the house.

“DRIST! GREY! TIME TO GO!” I called.

“GOT IT!” I heard them respond. I went over to the door and headed out. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly closed the door in their face, a split second before I ran to the car.

I unlocked it and got in the car, turning the engine on. I kept the other doors unlocked so Drista and Greyson could get in.

I saw them walk up to the car and get in.

“Screw you, Clay,” Drista told me. I rolled my eyes and started driving to school.

-Hi, how are yall? Thanks for reading this absolute garbage. Warning this next part is rough-

We dropped Drista off first. She's in her last year of middle school, she’s in for it rough. We said our good lucks and told her to say hi to Lani for us.

“You ready for your first day?” I asked. Purpled gave me a nervous glance from the passenger’s seat.

“Uh, I’m happy to finally be on the same team as THE Technoblade,” He said. _Ah, Technoblade,_ I thought.

He was the team's ace, a pretty powerful one at that. But you’d expect that the stoic 6’1 player with a pink streak in his hair was the captain, right? But it was the setter, a smaller, pale-skinned boy with dark brown hair and eyes. George, one of my best friends, was the captain. But back to Techno. He had made a name for himself back in middle school for, again, being immensely powerful. His family too! His twin brother, Wilbur, and youngest brother, Tommy, were powerful middle blockers. The brother that was a setter, Tubbo, was a rather good one himself!

“HEY! Don’t forget I’m there too!” I said to him.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Dream,”

Like Techno, I also made a name for myself in middle school. I think someone from another school heard my nickname and joked that I would be a ‘Dream’ to have on a team. It spread like wildfire, so like no one knew my actual name. So, I became known as ‘The Dream’ across the middle school volleyball realm.

“We’re still nowhere near Fort Nightlock’s level yet,” Purpled said.

Fort Nightlock Academy is one of the most powerful schools in Orange County and, apparently, used to be one of our school’s rivals. I remember when I told people that I was going to Mineson High. People would ask what team I was going to try out for. When I said volleyball, they would look confused and ask, “Why not go to Nightlock instead?” or “Why not try out for another team, like football. You’re a great quarterback.” But I felt some sort of duty to go to Mineson and the volleyball team. I mean, I saw their ‘Golden Age,’ my parents saw the rise to the top too! Hell, they were APART of it. Mom was a sophomore when Dad was a senior, so he was two years ahead of her. Dad being the defensive specialist that was consistently in the starting lineup and Mom being the trainee manager of the team.

I pulled into the school parking lot and unlocked the doors.

“Hey, I have high hopes for my new underclassmen, and I think two Soot-Watsons are joining this year,” I responded.

“Didn’t they get accepted into Nightlock?”

“I’m pretty sure we were their first pick, Grey. I mean, two already go here,”

“True,”

We climbed out of the car and Grey let out a breath. “Welcome to Jebediah Mineson High, Greyson James Violet Anderson,” I said, smiling at him.

“Thanks, Dre,”

“Anytime,”

We walked into the school, saying hi to people we recognized. Soon enough, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, and Eret showed up. Obviously, they were nicknames, but no one knows where they came from. Everyone just kinda accepted them, for some reason.

“Sap, Eret, Skep, Bad, you know my brother Purpled,” I told them.

“A FRESHIE!” Sap said excitedly.

“I know, he’s my brother. He’s a wing spiker by the way,”

I looked towards Sap, who laughed and started whispering, “One of us, one of us!” Which made Eret and Skeppy groan, they clearly wanted a middle blocker under-classman.

The small chant made Grey more at ease, being that he laughed at my friend’s antics. Then I looked at Bad, who was in crutches.

“Wait, Bad, how did you? Y’know, get like this?” I asked, gesturing toward the crutches.

“Oh, I broke my leg a few days ago, and clearly I cannot play on the team. So, Sap’s taking my spot on the lineup,” He said.

Like our dad, Bad was a defensive specialist that was consistently in the starting lineup. Last year, Bad was the only one of us freshmen, now sophomores, on the starting lineup. We were jealous at first, but he was the best receiver on the team. Now that we’re sophomores, I actually get to be on the line up. But it leaves us to wonder who’s gonna be the other middle blocker on the team. You see, last year was a weird year, all of our upperclassmen either graduated or moved away. Both Juniors moved and the seniors graduated. So that’s how George became captain and chose Wilbur to be his vice-captain.

“Purpled, you want us to take you to class?” Eret asked, with their deep-as-shit voice. Purpled looked over at Eret and nodded. “What room you got?”

“Uuuh, 273, Mr. Soot-Watson,” he said.

“He’s like the chilliest teacher here, you’ll like him. C’mon, let’s go,”

Then we took off towards the biology room. _This is gonna be a good year,_ I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THANK YOU FOR READING CHAT
> 
> THE JUNIORS ARE NEXT


End file.
